DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application) This is an application for partial funding of the 2001 FASEB summer conference on "STEROIDS AND BONE" to be held in June, 2001 at the Big Mountain Resort in Whitefish, Montana. The conference is held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The objective of this meeting is to bring together leading investigators in the area of steroid hormone action and bone physiology, and young investigators (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty) to discuss innovative ideas and research in an informal setting that is conducive to scientific interchange. The Specific Aims of this conference are: 1) To foster scientific interchange between leading investigators in the area of bone biology and steroid hormone physiology and pharmacology, in an informal atmosphere that encourages the presentation of new information and ideas. 2) To provide the opportunity to young investigators, just beginning their research and scientific careers, to present their scientific data before an audience of established investigators and before their peers. Specific efforts will be made to encourage the participation of women and investigators from under represented minorities. The topics to be included for discussion are: Steroid Hormone Structure and Function, the Role of Co-activators and Co-repressors in Steroid Hormone Function, Estrogen and Progesterone Actions in Bone, Novel Aspects of Steroid Hormone Receptor Signaling, Selective Estrogen Receptor Modulators, Androgen Action /Tissue Selective Androgens, Glucocorticoid Hormones, Vitamin D and Analogs/Mechanisms of Action (2 sessions) and Poster Sessions (4 sessions). There will be nine oral sessions, each including, on average four talks. The first talk will be a "long talk" of approximately 40 minutes duration. Three "short talks" of 20 minutes duration will also be scheduled in each oral session. There will be four poster sessions. Six "free communication" sessions will also be held. Ample time for discussion will be provided.